Some personal devices support reminder applications that allow a user to set up self-reminders for various events or ‘to-do’ tasks. For example, a reminder application may allow the user to set a self-reminder at a particular time, such as “remind me to call the doctor today at 4 pm.” Other reminder applications make use of global positioning satellite (GPS) data of a single electronic device to provide location-based reminders, such as “remind me to buy bread when I get to the supermarket.” Still other reminder applications allow limited person-based reminders, such as “remind me to tell my husband to bring milk when he calls.” However, there are some types of reminders that are valuable when a user meets another person face-to-face, such as a reminder stating: “remind me to give Mia back her key when I meet her.”